New Super Mario Bros. Omega
New Super Mario Bros. Omega (Or New Super Mario Bros. Ω, or even New Super Mario Bros. O) is a Mario game for the Wii made by APIM Group, Inc. Just like any other New Super Mario Bros. Game, it features new items, levels, foes, bosses and modes. Locally, up to four players are able to play the game, but via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, up to six players can play. The back of the box includes information such as: "NEW ITEMS! Get ready to use some new and returning Power-Ups", "NEW ENEMIES! Bowser has some new and old troopers up in his sleeve!", "NEW MODES! Go with six players on WFC, and play some new battles too!", "Who is this character? You only know it when you play this game!" (indicating Lavora's debut) and "With some guest roles!" (indicating the appearance of Sonic, Blaze, Tails and Silver). Story Just like any other game, Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser and the Koopalings. Ludwig and Iggy made a special machine to abduct the princess, most resembling a vacuum cleaner. Because of this, they called it the Vacuum Kidnapper and showed this to Bowser and the others. Kamek tested the new invention at the first world of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a perfect timing, since the princess was on a stroll with Mario, Luigi, and Blue and Yellow Toad. The vacuum worked so perfect that it not only sucked up Peach, but also Wario and Waluigi's money. The six followed Kamek to get the precious things back. Kamek completed his mission and brought the Vacuum Kidnapper back to Bowser in his Giant Airship, which was close by. Time to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He unleashed the first small airship, owned by Larry. The gang successfully beat Larry, which went back to his father to rest and make plans. Bowser unleashed Boom Boom and his fort, which he placed by himself. Boom Boom was beaten, and the heroes continue, as Larry came back with a bigger airship! Larry was again beaten, even with his tactic to make the room longer. Bowser was a bit angry and unleashed a small castle of himself, then he jumps on it. When beaten Bowser for the very first time, Larry retreats with his father to Bowser's airship. Toadsworth wishes Mario success when leaving Mushroom Plains. He also tells Mario to come back to trade collected Star coins for Hint Videos. Bowser went to Kross Jungle, and sent Iggy with his airship to beat Mario and co. His technique to swing on vines was excellent, but not enough to beat Mario at all. He went back to Bowser and tried to come up with a new plan. Meanwhile, he sent Petey Piranha to keep Mario and co. on a distance. He failed, since he never expected to be attacked by a vine with a boxing glove from a ?-Switch. Iggy was done to return with his Chain Chomp in his bigger airship. But he was defeated again by Mario. Bowser sent King K. Rool to stop the gang. But, like what K. Rool experienced with the Kongs, he was defeated by the heroes. Iggy was stunned by seeing this and asked Bowser to go somewhere else. Toad and the other Toads say to Mario the Item Shop has opened to trade coins for Power-Ups. It is always open, instead of the Toad Houses. Toad says that the shop is located by now in every world, besides the first one. Mario and co. then continued It's Ludwig's time to punish the bros. Bowser released his airship in the Spooky Ruins, since Ludwig liked horror. Ludwig's Flutter Jumps weren't so great as he thought, since Mario and Co punished HIM instead of vice versa. Ludwig retreated to Bowser's airship, and tries to think up a new plot. Bowser was angry as he heard Mario beat Ludwig. So, he wakes up an "ancestor", King Tut Koopa. King Tut Koopa's tricks were amazing, but soon Mario beat him as well. Luckily for Bowser, Ludwig got a plan and awaited when it was his second time to shine. Ludwig learned from Kamek how to transform Boos into Boo Blocks, so Mario could be squished. Ludwig is smart, so he made in his bigger airship a room with wide Spook Blocks as ground and some normal ones to defend himself, since if Mario touches a Spook Block, it becomes solid. But he wasn't aware that Boo Blocks could go through Spook Blocks, and Ludwig was thus defeated again. When Mario just wanted to climb onto Bowser's airship, King Boo appears and insults him that he can never beat him, and challenges him in the end of Spooky Ruins. King Boo wasn't aware, however, that Mario could beat him with help of Yoshi. And so, King Boo was again defeated. But Bowser's airship retreated to a different world, as Ludwig suggested somehow. Toadette and the Toad girls are informing Mario that the Special Shop has opened, where Star Coins could be traded as well. Wario, however, says they need to go away, and so Mario and company continued. Meanwhile, in Christmas Paradise, Roy will show Mario how strong he is. He said that to Bowser, thinking how ready he is. But as Mario defeated him, Roy returned to Bowser's airship, saying the next "round" has to come. Bowser sent Baron Brrr to defeat Mario itself. But later, Brrr has been punished into pieces. Roy has been warmed up and shows his ability to use Ice AND Fire to the red-clad plumber. But because of the Fiery and Icy Blocks, Roy has been beat once again. Bowser said to Mario he has something more in his sleeve. Mario is surprised that it was the weak-looking BlizzFlake, and so, Waluigi laughed it out, until Blizflake showed Waluigi a freezing blizzard. But Mario could beat BlizFlake anyways, with 3 touches. Bowser reveals it isn't over yet, and escapes to a different world. Toadsworth has come the whole way to inform the gang that Peach's castle is up-to-date with the Cutscenes. The cutscenes could be viewed right now next to Hint Videos. The Giant Airship went to Havoc City and released Wendy's airship. Wendy wants to show Mario the best tricks she could do with rings. As Mario and company defeated her, she went back, crying about how unfair Mario was. So, Bowser unleashed a tower on a construction site. Blue Toad found this mysterious, and Yellow Toad wanted to sightsee the tower. So Mario and Company went to the tower. As Mario climbed the construction site, he was pushed by a Dorky Kong. Mario was surprised when he saw the tower when close: it was a huge enemy! The tower, named Companirritator, had a lot of other troopers inside him, and tries to shake Mario off himself when climbing. Mario tried to defeat this thing, and he succeeded. As Mario and co. wanted to follow the Giant Airship again, Wendy returned for a rematch. Mario battled her again, but now in a dark room. He succeeded again to defeat Wendy. She now was even more sad and angry, making Bowser even more mad. His airship flew right away, and when the gang wanted to follow Bowser, Hot Roderick went to Mario and challenged him. His appearance made even Wario surprised. Mario won against Hot Roderick against a match and continued his journey. Cast Playable Characters Buddies Yoshis Yoshi's back yet again! Not only he could stick his tongue, but he also can throw eggs again! Press the B Button on your Wii Remote to throw an Egg! Not only that, Yoshi colors come at random, each color has a special ability, and downside. There are twelve different colors: *Green **Ability: None **Downside: None *Red **Ability: Throws eggs more powerful than others, defeating harsh foes (not bosses) with one egg. **Downside: Runs slower *Blue **Ability: Can do higher Flutter Jumps. **Downside: Shorter tongue *Yellow **Ability: Longer Tongue **Downside: lower Flutter Jumps *Pink **Ability: Has higher Jumps. **Downside: Cannot beat enemies without Ground Pound *Cyan **Ability: Hold eight projectile eggs instead of six **Downside: Needs more Berries for an item-containing Egg *Orange **Ability: Runs faster **Downside: Power of throwing Eggs is decreased, so throwing two times on a weak foe. *Brown **Ability: Needs just three instead of five berries for an Item-containing egg. **Downside: Can just hold four projectile Eggs. *Purple **Ability: Can beat strong foes with just one stomp! **Downside: Lower Jumps. *Black **Ability: Allows Mario to being hit two times by a foe without falling **Downside: Mario cannot pick up Power-Ups when sitting on this one. *White **Ability: Allows Mario to lighten up secret places behind walls. **Downside: It gets dizzy when it uses too much its tongue *Gold **Ability: Has every ability that all the other Yoshis have **Downside: None The Gold Yoshi is the rarest race of Yoshi in this game. Not only that, they also have all the abilities of the others! The Green one is the most common. That's because he doesn't have any ability, and neither a downside. Black and White Yoshis are a bit more common than Gold Yoshis. All the other Yoshis are as common, being between the Green one's rarity and the rarity of the Black and White ones. Modes There are some modes in New Super Mario Bros. Omega: *Adventure Mode - Mario travels along with his friends in this wicked story. *Free Mode - Try to get as many points with your friends in levels! *Battle Mode - Beat your friends in collecting Coins or stealing Big Stars! *Mini-Game Mode - Play alone or with your friends with Mini-Games! *Music Mode - When getting past World 10 for the first time, you're able to listen to your favorite music! Note that every unlocked character, unlocked in one of the 3 Adventure files, are also playable in Free, Battle and Mini-Game Mode. Only Free Mode doesn't Support Wi-Fi Connection. Adventure Mode There are three files. When chosen a file, the Player can choose: *Normal - The game's normal mode. *Expert - Play like in the classic Super Mario Bros.: no return to an area in a level, Mario always turns back into Small (or dead) when hit, No Toad Houses and no Map items or stock items. This mode is unlockable, and can be Unlocked when get past world 10 in Normal mode. *WFC - Go online and play with someone. When chosen Normal or Expert, the user may choose how many players will play, and then which character the players play. WFC When going on Wi-Fi Connection, the player first needs to search for other players. A second local player could participate as well. When the time is up, or if there are six players, all the players may choose one of all the participating players' files. The computer chooses the one of chosen files with a roulette. Where it ends, that file is going to be played. Finally, the players need to choose a character from that file. The leader (the owner of the file) controls the character on the map. Free Mode First, the amount of players need to be chosen. Then which character (inclusive the unlocked ones) the players will be. Then Player 1 chooses the stage. There are Coin stages as well. Battle Mode The player can choose of 4 kinds of Battle Mode before choosing players: *Big Star Bash - This appeared in the original New Super Mario Bros. Try to get an amount of Big Stars or as many before the time runs out. *Cash 'n' Coins - This appeared in the original Wii version. Try to get as many coins through a level. Get also the Star Coins first. *Settle-Battle - Try to beat the other player to let him lose HP. Power-Ups might help you. *Racing Rush - Try to finish a level earlier than the other player. Don't forget to pick up Coins, they let you lose time in your timer. Dying isn't handy for this. Options ::See this Worlds This game contains 10 worlds or so and some small Shortcut Worlds. Shortcut Worlds Shortcut Worlds are new things in this game. If the gang uses a cannon, it won't be shot to a particular world, but instead to a Shortcut World. There is only a fortress or tower inside, and it contains for the rest 1-5 other levels and an Enemy Course. Special Worlds When getting past World 10, the player unlocks 2 special worlds. These worlds only contain a castle boss and normal courses. There are courses based on every kind of area theme. Every level must be unlocked. Enemies thumb|Of course, [[Goombas return.]] :Also see this There are many kinds of enemies in this game. A whole list can be found in the link above. Here, is listed the kinds of enemies: *Basic - Flying or not, they're always common and appear in almost every level. *Plains - These appear in most grassland levels. *Jungle - Appear in most jungle levels. *Airborne - Appear in most sky levels. *Flora - These are always plants. They appear commonly in grassland, jungle and forest levels, although some can be found in other terrains. *Horror - Appear commonly in Ghost Houses. *Fort - Appears in fortress, tower and castle levels. *Undead - Can be found in Ghost houses, but some can be found in fortresses, castles and towers. *Weaponry - These are always weapons or ammo of weapons. Can be found in every terrain, but isn't that common, besides when we're talking about airship levels. *Underwater - Found in underwater levels. *Beach - Appear in beach levels. *Waterside - Appear in both underwater and beach levels, or any place where's water. *Valley - appear commonly in mountain levels. *Snowy - Appear commonly in snow and Ice levels. *Grotto - Appear commonly in underground and cave levels. *City - Appear commonly in city levels. *Sandy - Appear commonly in desert or ruin levels. *Robotic - Appear commonly in factory levels, although some are found on airships. *Volcanic - Appear in lava-containing levels. *Galactic - Appear in space levels. *Darkness - Appear in darkness levels. *Misc. - Appear in every kind of terrain, but are much rarer than other kinds. Items !]] :also see this In Mario's way, objects and items of course come by. A full list of items can be seen in the above link. In this game, these kind of items appear: *Collectible - Just what it says: you want and must collect it! You maybe get extra lives or extra score. *Power-Up - Power-Up items occasionally Power Mario Up. They make his life easier, and they could act as a "health bar". *Block - Square-shaped things which some have amazing effects, while other don't even have one. There are two kinds of blocks: **Floating - Floating Blocks could act as a surface. They could float anywhere so Mario can jump beneath it. Ground Pounding is allowed too. **Able to grab - Able to grab!? Yes! Shake the Wii remote while holding 1, and Mario carries it. Now, Grab Blocks are very common, but there are many different kinds of blocks which Mario and co can grab, carry around and throw. *Projectile - Hey, you could throw them! And they're no blocks. *Object - Any kind of object NOT in the above categories. Even the most important item of an level, the Flagpole, is an object! Power-Up Forms is one of those Power-Ups that shouldn't go away from a Super Mario Bros. game.]] :Also see this. Just like any other game, Mario & co. can use Power-Up items to transform into another form. The forms are a sort of Life gauge. When Small Mario or Mini Mario hits a foe, he'll die. Super Mario will turn into Small Mario, instead of losing a life. And Fire Mario and other forms will turn into Super Mario. That's not the only of Power-Up Forms. Most of them contain a special ability. Here are some categories of forms: *Tiny - Mario is as big as a Block or even smaller. When hitting an enemy, he looses a life. *Normal - There's actually 1 form inside: Super Mario. At this point, Mario can break Brick Blocks. Hitting a foe turns Mario into Small Mario. *Ability - Mario has a new ability. Touching enemies will turn Mario, in his form, to Super Mario. *Temporary - Most of the time, these are Power-Ups with a great kind of ability that is timed. Mario will return to its earlier form when the effect times out. Classic Mario will power-down hitting a foe, but still stays Classic Mario untill the effect wears off. *Suit - Mario gets more abilities in one Power-Up, and as the name says, the item for it is a kind of like suit. Other *''Guide Page'' *''Beta Elements'' References to previous games This section is under construction *''Donkey Kong'' - An enemy known as Dorky Kong is based on the ape Donkey Kong and his traits. *''Mario Bros.'' - POW Blocks return as items and Sidesteppers as enemies. *''Super Mario Bros.'' - Gameplay is the same, most enemies return. Classic Mario's color scheme is based on Mario's sprite in this game. *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' - The Classic Mushroom got his design from the Super Mushroom's sprite. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Shy Guys, Pokeys and Pansers are enemies again, yet Birdo makes an appearance (though this time not as an enemy). Red POW Blocks return, and the grabbing ability is based from this game. Luigi could execute the same Super Jump as in this game. *''Super Mario Land'' - Nokobons, under the name Boomba Troopas, return. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - The Koopalings return, and the Hammer Suit as well. The Penguin, Bullet and Phoenix Suits are based on the suits in that game. Boom Boom appears as a boss. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Sonic appears as playable character. *''Super Mario World'' - Yoshi could be ridden again. *''Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins'' - Wario appears, this time as playable character. *''Donkey Kong Country'' - Kritters, Klaptraps and King K. Rool first appeared in that game. Also, the Kross Jungle map song is a remixed version of the map song of that game. The jungle levels got the same melody as in the jungle levels of this game. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - Yoshi could throw eggs again and yet again Flutter Jumps. Most Yoshi Colors originated from this game. Fly Guys and Stilt Guys are enemies as well. *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' - Sonic's main theme is a remix version of Sonic Boom. The robot Metal Mario may be based on Metal Sonic from this game. A sequence of the Japanese music of Stardust Speedway has been remixed in the city music. *''Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land'' - Wario could execute his Dash Attack. *''Wario Land II'' - Shawarma-Geddon acts the same as the Cave Master. Trivia *This is the first New Super Mario Bros. game to have proper dialog features and small movies. *This is the first platform game that could have up to 6 players online. *This is the first game to bring the Brown Yoshi back after years, excluding remakes. *This is the first game where Sonic and Blaze are voiced by the American voice actors everywhere, including Japan. Artwork *'Note:' Artworks shown above, or artwork appeared in earlier games, are NOT shown here. *This artwork gallery is also incomplete. For a full collection of new artworks, see this. Image:NSMBΩLogo.png|Final logo Image:NSMBΩNABox.png|North American Box Image:NSMBΩScene.png|Scene art showing many important characters File:ThunderMario.png|Thunder Mario File:PhoenixMario.png|Phoenix Mario File:BulletMario.png|Bullet Mario File:ClassicMario.png|Classic Mario File:HammerMario.png|Hammer Mario Image:GoldYoshi.png|The Gold Yoshi Image:Lavora.png|Lavora Image:SoldierBlooper.png|Soldier Blooper Image:DrEggman.png|Dr. Eggman Image:ShoeGoomba.png|A Shoe Goomba Image:BoombaTroopa.png|A Boomba Troopa Image:Booline.png|A Booline Image:Bandinero.png|A Bandinero Image:Bumpty.png|A Bumpty Image:Panser.png|A Panser Image:Tap-Tap.png|A Tap-Tap CrowberOmega.png|A Crowber File:HammerSuit.png|Hammer Suit File:Lakitu Cloud.png|Laiktu Cloud File:GoombaShoe.png|Goomba Shoe File:PoisonShroomOmega.png|Poison Mushroom Category:NSMB Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Wii Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Games Category:Sonic Category:Yoshi Category:Yoshi Games Category:Wario Category:Wario Games